


just good, neighborly behavior

by orsaverba



Series: DamiTim Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Capes, First Meetings, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Lingerie, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba
Summary: "Hi," the living incarnation of every desire known to man said. "I'm Tim."Damian Wayne knew four different languages and currently, he couldn't remember a single fucking one of them.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiTim Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192
Collections: TimDami Week





	just good, neighborly behavior

**Author's Note:**

> DamiTim Week Day 7: **Lingerie**

Damian regretted medical school. 

Most days he  _ didn't  _ regret moving out. Usually, he was more than content with his modest apartment and its view of Gotham Bay. Not today. Today, he wished he'd stayed at the manor and sacrificed independence in the name of Pennyworth's cooking and a cup of perfectly brewed English Breakfast tea. 

He stared morosely at his textbooks, ballpoint pen a lead weight in his hand, and wondered if it was too late to change his major after all. Or his schedule. Why on earth had he decided that starting his day before ten AM was a solid life plan?

A gentle set of three knocks jarred him back to the present. 

Titus, ears perked, lifted his head and stared in the direction of the front door. A low growl started in the depths of his chest, which was still an unusual thing to hear, even months after moving in. He was taking longer to adjust to his new surroundings than his master.

"Hush," Damian chided gently, quieting his loyal hound. Titus settled, but continued to stare at the door.

Grateful as he was for any excuse to abandon his coursework at this point, Damian couldn't help frowning when the knocking came again. It was a quick, polite set of raps, no more impatient than they had been the first time. Evidence that the person behind the door wasn't going away.

Still, it was nine at night. Who the hell could it be?

Of all the possibilities he considered on his way to the door, nothing could've prepared him for the absolute  _ vision _ waiting for him on the other side. 

The stunning creature stood a head shorter than him, with a slighter build and startlingly blue eyes framed by dark lashes. They ( because assigning a binary gender to this being seemed like doing them a disservice, in the moment ) wore a silken robe of robin's egg blue over a nearly sheer babydoll, the material of which only just barely served to conceal the dusky pink of their nipples.

"Hi," the living incarnation of every desire known to man said. "I'm Tim."

Damian Wayne knew four different languages and currently, he couldn't remember a single fucking one of them. 

Speechlessness must have been something Tim was used to, because he didn't appear to take any offense at the prolonged silence. He shifted his weight, drawing attention to the slide of silk down the milky curve of his shoulder. Damian snapped his eyes back to the gorgeous stranger's face, but not before his gaze had been noticed.

One of Tim's fine brows arched. Then, quite deliberately, he trailed his eyes down Damian's body. 

He suddenly felt a little faint. 

"Ah," Damian cleared his throat. "Hello."

Two decades of high society grooming and etiquette cringed.

Tim smiled. Damian wondered if swooning was the appropriate response. 

"Sorry, I know it's late," he said. "I just wanted to give you a heads up that my idiot roommate flooded our place. We live right above you and I don't know if the floor's going to leak, so..."

He trailed off. 

Distantly, Damian was aware that he should probably be a lot more worried about the potential water damage his apartment might suffer- which could lead to mold, pest infestations, structural damage -but it was difficult to manage annoyance when faced with Tim's earnest expression.

"Thank you for warning me," he said, then immediately wished he could think of something else to keep the conversation going. Curse his curt demeanor and general disdain for humanity, nothing had prepared him for prolonging conversations with ethereal deities on his door mat!

Of all things, a sheepish flush touched the apples of Tim's cheeks. 

"Well..." he looked away, abashed, and tucked a stray lock of inky hair behind the shell of his ear. "I'm not being totally altruistic, I didn't even know if you were home. Mostly, I just wanted an excuse to get away from the maintenance guy." 

Damian frowned. 

He remembered the handyman the landlord kept on call. He was a man of unattractive personality, despite relatively pleasant outward appearance. 

"Was he making you uncomfortable?" he asked, finding himself genuinely concerned.

Tim sighed and wrapped his arms around himself loosely, which served to only make him look smaller. Damian was abruptly overcome with a familiar protectiveness he usually only experienced with his siblings.

"He made some lame excuse to keep me from going back to my room and changing," Tim admitted. "I know how this looks, but it's just how I dress at home sometimes. I don't do it so creeps can oggle me."

"I think you look stunning."

Damian was fairly certain that not even his sun-kissed complexion could hide the way heat flooded his cheeks. He fumbled for an apology, having spoken without thinking, but only made it so far as parting his lips before pausing.

Tim's eyes were on him again. They swept over him, though without the pointed drag of desire he'd inflected with the motion earlier. Now, he seemed considering, curious, like he was taking a second look. Damian found himself hoping he liked whatever he saw.

After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. 

"My sister left some of her things here, last she visited. You are close to her size. If you wanted, I am sure she would not mind you borrowing something."

"Oh, that's really not--" Tim caught himself on the edge of refusal, blinking owlishly. "I mean, are you sure? I'd hate to put you out."

"Not at all. I can go find something, if...?"

He smiled gratefully, arms finally loosening their grip around his torso.

"Yes, please. Do you mind if I borrow your bathroom to change?"

"Be my guest," Damian said, stepping aside to gesture his neighbor across the threshold. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap, people! To those who have stuck with me as I finished these, thank you kindly, and to those new readers, welcome. 
> 
> If you want to know what I'm going to be working on next, or any ship weeks I'll be participating in, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/orsaverba) or [Tumblr](https://orsa-verba.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world!


End file.
